Death Trooper
Death troopers are an elite variant of the stormtroopers. They served as bodyguards for important Imperial officers and members of the Tarkin Initiative, as well as being used as special-mission experts. The earliest known deployment of the death troopers was in 13 BBY when they served Director Orson Krennic on his mission to find and capture Galen Erso. They would continue to protect the director until his death on the planet of Scarif at the start of the Galactic Civil War. Death troopers were selected from normal stormtroopers who excelled at their training. They were required to exceed traditional stormtrooper standards, including height and weight, and had to meet certain ideological standards. The candidates were subjected to harsh physical training and surgical enhancements. They were also trained to fight on more exotic planets. Death troopers were deployed in small groups where each member served a specialized role. Death troopers carried armor that was much more advanced than the average stormtrooper armor. The helmet had a number of advanced sensor and targeting systems. Their armor was also covered by a spray polymer called reflec, which warped electromagnetic signals commonly found in sensor arrays. This made death troopers well suited for stealth operations. Battle vs. Tempestus Scion (by Monkey Doctor 33) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Sangheili (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Unknown Planet The Covenant Elites were sent to this new jungle planet with a Halo ring to scout for any signs of life and so far the Sangheili had found nothing. The Imperial Death Troopers were stationed there to find and bring an old Republic radar station back online if possible but there was no sign of it amongst the thick foilage. Two members of each force managed to come face-to-face in a clearing and started opening fire on each other with their automatic weapons. "For the Covenant!" "(Translated:Sergeant, we've encountered alien resistance.)" One Elite's Sangheili combat harness lost power from the E -11D's relentless fire and was sent flying backwards by the red plasma although a Trooper's body-armor failed him at the same time and he toppled over riddled with holes from the blue plasma of the Type-25. The Covenant soldier's rifle overheated and he had to hide behind a rock as he took the Type-50 off his back, the Imperial soldier lay down suppressing fire as he approached the rock and got to the other side. A large beam of hydrogen particles shot through his chest and the Sangheili ran back to his squad to inform them of the new threat with technology similar to theirs. The Elite found them just as a Sonic Imploder was thrown at their group, the leader and his team managed to survive but were severely disoriented however the newcomer was dead on the jungle floor with blood coming out of his mouth and eyes. The Death Troopers nodded at each other and ran to the ancient temple ruins for a more favorable fighting location until the sergeant noticed a purple grenade stuck to one of his men's legs. He pushed him away just in time as the Type-1 blew him to smithereens in a flash of latent plasma and the Imperial leader gave an order to split up and hide for their unexpected Covenant foes. One of the Elites walked by the Trooper sergeant's doorway and he threw him down the hole in the staircase but was dragged out by the other alien who knocked his E-11D out of his hands with a swing of his Type-25. The two soldiers wrestled for dominance until the sergeant got the Sangheili's rifle away and managed to knock him over where he delivered two swift punches to his alien foe's face. The Imperial pulled his SE-14R out of its holster and fired at the Covenant soldier's head until the energy shield went away and his shots hit flesh. The other Death Trooper found a staircase and went up it to get a better look around and saw the Elite leader charging towards him with a energy sword that blocked his rifle shots. The Type-1 pierced his blaster with ease and the alien lifted him up by the throat and choked him as he freed his sword but the human soldier kicked him backwards. The Imperial reached for a grenade but the energy sword of the Covenant leader got him through the chest first and came out his back. The Elite saw his last man limping towards him and the two cautiously crept through the stone corridors where unbeknownst to them, the Death Trooper sergeant was cooking his C-25 before throwing it at them. The frag grenade blew up right in the Sangheilis' faces and the explosion obscured the Imperial's vision for a couple moments but when it subsided it was clear that the shrapnel-riddled aliens missing some limbs weren't getting back up. The Death Trooper sergeant walked out into the forest and noticed the radar station behind some trees which he noted before he contacted the Star Destroyer. "(Translated:Director, I lost all my men to some new alien species with blaster technology and I found the radar station. Requesting immediate back-up in case there's more.)" Winner:Imperial Death Troopers Expert's Opinion The Imperial Death Troopers won this fight mainly due to their superior weapons in almost every category, the SE-14R was more reliable than the Type-25, the E-11D was better for squad combat than the Type-50 and the Type-1 Energy Sword was impractical for a primarily firearms fight unlike the Sonic Imploder. The Covenant Elites/Sangheili did have the better explosive that would usually confirm a kill in the Type-1 Plasma Grenade but the X-Factors were close enough that the Troopers' superior weapons carried them to victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Star Wars Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors